Give him what he wants
by MizzKaelanAlyssCullenxx926
Summary: Zuko is holding Katara prisoner ... again! I know! Yet is it really the Avatar he wants? Or is it something a little closer to home? Got a few little twists- you may as well check it out. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you everyone. Love ya really- Kaelan x
1. Sorry!

A:n/ Right guys- hey! I'm back, wooh! Anyways, I have actually no idea HOW I managed to do this but I somehow managed to delete my first chapter. I can't be bothered to go back and type it all up again, mostly because I can't remember it. So update for people who never managed to read my first chapter- Katara has been captured by Zuko. Yup, original isn't it? Don't worry- this has a few twists. Currently he is interrogating her and well... that's it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry guys- I cut it kinda short last chapter and this chapter but don't worry- next chapter will be definitely longer! :D**

**Oh I forgot my disclaimer! Oops... I don't own any of the charaters of Avatar- I wish I did because I think Zuko is the sexiest cartoon around (when he has long, shaggy hair anyway!)**

**'What**?' Zuko seemed flabbergasted that someone had actually refused to obey him.

I stuck my chin out defiantly, 'You heard me- no.'

Zuko blushed, scarlet tainting his cheeks for a moment before he composed himself into the emotionless tyrant he was for the most part of his life.

'You **will** obey me.' He commanded, authority rang in his voice.

I was trembling slightly, but I wouldn't betray Aang- I wouldn't.

I shook my head again.

'N-no.' I was furious at myself for stuttering in his prescence but I didn't have much time to contemplate it.

One large hand came from nowhere and placed itself expertly beneath my collarbone.

'Gah!' I spluttered, trying desperately to free myself. My lungs cried in protest at the lack of air, my limbs flailed wildly doing everything, anything to escape.

The hand was strong, it was merciless. It was attached to Zuko.

'Will you obey me now?' Zuko asked, his voice toneless and flat.

'N-N..NO!' I cried again, my head was spinning and gradually I was getting weaker and weaker.

My midnight blue robes just seemed to weigh me down further and I found myself giving up.

My body couldn't take the lack of oxygen and collapsed.

If I had kept my eyes open for just a moment longer- I would have noticed the apologetic way Zuko caught me.

I didn't feel the strong arms that lifted me easily from the place I'd fainted.

I didn't feel the gentle way, someone stroked my hair back from my sweaty brow.

I didn't hear the soft, vulnerable whisper of 'Forgive me.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks guys for reviewing- always a help! Love you guys and keep updating me- pleaseeee? Thanx x :) I know this bit is a little complicated- but when you get into- it's quite good...I think? Haha- hope you do too! x

**Katara POV**

**'Urrrggh!' I opened my eyes groggily. How long had it been? For a few short hours I was back with Sokka and Aang, riding Appa's creamy, furry back and laughing in the wind- the waves crashing beneath us. **

**Back to reality and I was surrounded by a different ocean. **

**Red. **

**Lots and lots and lots of it. That could only mean one thing...?**

**I was in a ginormous, king-sized bed with a satin headboard, and satin drapes. The Fire Nation were obviously big fans of red satin. I peeked down at my battered body, it seemed an age since I was captured in that cursed port! I still can't get over the fact that the Pirate King had that stupid parrot on his shoulder. I mean, it wasn't exactly original was it? **

**Oh and that Pig-head (Zuko) still has my mother's necklace. The Pig.**

**'Ah, Peasant- I see you have woken up. Took you a long time.' Zuko snorted at me, appearing suddenly from behind an elaborate, crimson curtain. **

**Hastily, I wrapped the thick, satin duvet, which I had only just realized smothered me, closer around my weary body. **

**I still had a little bit of my pride intact. That included not revealing my semi-naked body to the satanic Fire Prince. **

**'Cut the crap, Zuko. Tell me where I am and how long I've been here- NOW!'**

**He smirked at my irritation. 'Or what, peasant? You'll waterbend and force me to? I think not- in case you haven't noticed but you're in the Fire nation now. And you have been for about 3 days so there really isn't much chance of escape.' He folded his arms triumphantly. **

**It was my turn to grin. ' There might not be much chance of freedom- but I've just extracted all the information I wanted out of you anyway, so thanks.' **

**He scowled and kicked himself. He didn't look amused as he straightened up again- his pride wounded. **

**A few moments passed before either of us uttered a word. I scanned the room, looking for somehting. Anything.**

**Damn he was right! No water in sight. No way out. I'm destined to stay here like some prisoner of war- wait! **

**What was the traditional escape plan for female prisoners of war again? **

**Distract the guard and run!**

**Perhaps, if I could...**

**Oh-I don't think I can even think it!**

**God!..._seduce _(eeeewwwww!) Zuko- he might hesitate and in that split moment of weakness- I would be able to break free, back to assist Aang. I mean, my mother's necklace was incredibly important to me, but the fate of the world depended on Aang. I had to make sacrafices. **

**But for now- it was time to get down and...erm...dirty. **

**I leaned forwards to the tensed Prince and continued until he began to back away. **

**'Zuko, I've never really noticed how handsome you are...' I purred, slinking further still towards him and agonizingly slow- I placed my hand on his chest. **

**It was surprisingly muscular, but I masked my face- this was an escape plan- not a time to be checking out your old adversary! **

**'..K-Katara..' Zuko stammered. I could tell by the flush on his face and the way that he stiffened like a board of wood- that he was both incredibly embarrassed by this and incredibly turned on. **

**Forcibly moving my hand to slide further down, I swallowed the upcoming vomit that was threatening to come up from my stomach. This was the most degrading thing- something I would never have imagined myself doing and yet it wasn't as bad as I'd feared (if I had ever managed to conjure up such a disgusting and frankly disturbing fantasy).**

**Zuko shivered beneath my touch, his shaggy hair hung around his face and softened it. Without the sharp, cutting way his dragon-tail had stretched from his temples- his face actually looked humane. More compassionate. **

**I grasped a handful of his silky, ebony hair in my fist and crashed my lips down on his. Forcing myself to respond to his moving lips, I pressed myself against him. **

**He had quite an impressive physique, so if I closed my eyes and imagined that it wasn't (urrgh ZUKO!)-him- it was tolerable. **

**Then he started to move. **

**I froze as his large hands cupped my waist, and ran down the small of my back to rest on my buttocks. **

**He didn't notice, he just kept losing himself with out tongues and touching me, feeling me. **

**I couldn't move, not from disgust or even fear- no I was... comfortable. **

**His hands, so quick to deliver a deadly blow, were uncharacteristically gentle. Like he were caressing something precious. **

**I moaned at his skilfully quick fingers and I found myself actually enjoying the experience. **

**I was drowning in him, he was drowning in me.**

**We were together, like nothing around us existed, like nothing could tear us apart. **

**I felt such happiness, such pleasure at discovering this new man. **

**I felt ecstatic and safe, locked in Zuko's strong, gentle arms.**

**That it until I woke up. **

I was in a smaller, sized bed but it was still extremely comfortable. The room was again, a vision of scarlet and terribly ugly to the eye- for a waterbender at any rate.

'Ah, peasant- you are awake! Good, today I feel just in the mood for an interrogation.' Zuko smiled wickedly at me, cruelty held in his gaze. So different from the vulnerable, sensitive man in my dream. I wish I was back in it.

'I'm glad that I am good entertainment for you!' I spat back.

Surprise crossed his face.

'What did you say?' He jumped a little. He couldn't be nervous of **me**? A tinge of pink ran along his pronounced cheek bones. His dragon - tail still very much strung, tightly up. I preferred it down- like in my dream.

Or was it a fantasy?

God, no matter- all this weird I-Don't-Hate-Zuko's-Gut's-thoughts were creeping me out.

Then I thought of the implications of my previous words.

Oh, I understood now.

'Not like that- you moron!' I snapped, forgetting who I was speaking to.

He quickly reminded me.

'Owwww!' I screeched as his fist snatched my braids, furiously yanking at it.

'This is not the only form of torture I can devise!' Zuko shook his fist, only as it was attached to my head- my head lolled around also.

'Urggg! Get OFF ME!' I properly screamed, releasing my rage onto the Prince.

He ignored me obviously.

Instead he bent down and captured my lips with his own.

I sat rooted to my spot, waiting for the kiss to finish.

It didn't.

It just carried on, his lips were softer than in my dream and he seemed more lustful, more handsome.

I gave a slight whimper. I didn't know whether I liked this.

He broke off at the sound. 'Did I hurt you?' Genuine concern flashed in his eyes.

I shook my head, unable to speak.

What the hell had just happened?

As if he could read my mind, he placed his face slowly as not to alarm me, inches from my own.

'You're so beautiful, Katara.' His golden eyes twinkled warmly down at me. I started in surprise- what on Earth?

I didn't know how to escape this.

I didn't know if I wanted to.

It was like my dream, only now-I was the one who had no control.

'...Z-Zuko...' I stammered just as the Dream-Zuko had.

He loosened his grip on my hair, and started to move his tongue against my own. It was like a bizzare case of Deja Vu.

I pressed myself to his chest as I had done in the dream.

For the first time, he paused, before quickly carrying on with approval at my willingness.

We felt our bodies entwining and for ten blissful minutes we basked in one another's embrace.

Until I slapped him.

'Jeesh- what was that for?' Zuko protested, I ignored how wonderfully sweet and totally kissable his lips looked.

'For making me forget who you are!' I yelled. He was my enemy!

We weren't supposed to be kissing- that's not how it works!

Then I remembered my original plan.

He looked astonished as a foxy glint entered my eyes again.

'Never mind, as you said- there's no way of escape. You're so strong, I couldn't possible fight you. I may as well give up.' I sighed dramatically.

Stroke his ego- that's what men like. Well, according to the gossip of the tribe. Back when I used to have friends anyway.

'I'm glad you've accepted things. I wouldn't have had it this way if there was an alternative. I really didn't like hurting you Katara.' Zuko said softly, he wouldn't meet my gaze.

He was probably ashamed of what he'd done.

Could I forgive him?

After the war if Aang won?

Well, if I was going to stick to my plan of 'loving' him- I had to at least pretend to.

I just had to be careful and not actually let my heart get in the way.

**Zuko POV**

She was unlike what I had expected. I'd expected defiance perhaps, or maybe anguish at being torn apart from her friends.

I hadn't expected her to respond like that.

Uncle Iroh had made it clear that I should keep this 'courting' to the minimum. It was the kindest form of interrogation there was.

If I can get her to love me, I won't have to hurt her for answers.

If I can get her to love me, at least then I won't feel so guilty.

But why **do **I feel so guilty?

I need to defeat the Avatar. I need to gain my father's respect.

I need to reclaim my honor.

That's more important than the stirrings of a feeling I don't believe in, isn't it?

I glanced down at Katara, who had fallen asleep on my shoulder and was snoring softly away.

I felt a little tug in my chest.

I wouldn't expect her to forgive me.

But in those few moments of her embrace- I felt something strange.

I felt care for someone else.

With Katara, I could be the Zuko I wanted to be.

Not the fierce Prince whose merciless cruelty was famed throught the nations.

Not the Tyrant- father shaped me to be.

I could just be Zuko-

And that terrified me.


	4. Chapter 4

A:n/ Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Enjoy! Please REVIEW! Come on guys- I only have 11!

**Zuko POV**

'Hey.' A soft voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

Katara.

I **mean** water- bender.

I mean peasant.

Oh- flip.

'Hi.' I turned to a beaming face.

'Where have you been? You look far too happy.' I accused her gently. Honestly, I liked seeing her happy. She looked so pretty and- I **mean**…it made the plan flow so much easier.

'Iroh was teaching me to play Pai Sho, whilst instructing me how to tell the difference between bad tea and good tea. He really is friendly isn't he?' Katara grinned, obviously replaying her meeting with Uncle over in her head.

I gave her a rare grin. A real Zuko grin.

'Yeah. I'm glad you had a good time.' I said sounding almost genuine.

That's because it **was** genuine you idiot!

Oh-

'Thanks.' Katara's whisper was barely audible but it still knocked me out of my thoughts.

I was way too attached to this peasant.

'I'm going for a spar.' I said bluntly. I needed to clear my head- think things over. Without her beauty to distract me. She wasn't allowed above deck obviously- she'd tip the boat over. But, I did secretly desire her to spar with me in the sparring area on the first floor.

Katara nodded happily. 'I'll join you. You think the mighty Prince Zuko can defeat me?'

The corner of my lip curled. 'I'm sure he'll win it hands down.'

The next moment I was lying flat down on the wooden boards of the lower deck.

'Well, he certainly has his hands down. Although, he kinda got his ass kicked.' Katara leapt gracefully in front of me.

'Don't worry, I've got plenty more steam.' As I mentioned the word steam, the stuff actually poured from my mouth creating a very wah effect.

Katara's grin didn't falter. Did it ever?

'Well, I was just warming up myself.' She spotted a bathroom just beyond the limit of the area and quick as a flash shot out with a wave of water.

I hid my surprise and flung myself to the side and carefully aimed a fireball which she easily deflected. She impressed me with her fighting ability.

She felt cheeky enough to poke her little, pink tongue at me and did so.

I gritted my teeth. How I wanted to show this little peasant a lesson!

Yet, the Avatar was at stake here, I needed patience.

Damn it.

She twirled around me, making my head spin as my eyes tried to follow her. Then I saw a gap in her defences.

I feinted a fall, rolled on my side quickly and swung up behind her. She still had a very good chance with both arms free and a wave waiting at her command. I needed to do something quick!

In order to distract her I gave her a quick blistering kiss.

She froze, my intended plan.

'Yah!' I cried striking her with more force than I meant to.

Katara stumbled to the floor, only just managing to jerk her hands out in front of her.

She landed with a sickening crack.

I peeked down, the bone was definitely broken and I could smell the coppery scent of blood.

**Urgh**.

Is she okay?

**Why would you care?**

I need to!

**You need to act like you care. There's a difference.**

But, you wouldn't treat your enemies with such disrespect. Not when your own holds so much value to you.

**Oh- shut up!**

'Katara!' I heard myself say. Hastily, I ripped my shirt off to act as a make-shift sling.

She mumbled a few incoherent words but was otherwise very still.

That's when I saw crystalline tears peeking from the corner of her eyes.

Her mouth was set in a very determined line and her eyes were burning with a feverish fury.

'You **idiot**.' She snarled, her eyes were watering but the depth of cerulean wonder overcame my rage at her insult.

To be fair- she was hurt. And I did cheat.

**Life's not fair, Zuko! Remember the Agni Kai- your father? Was that fair? You tried to protect those men, tried to do the honourable thing and yet you were the one who ended up being punished. Life is life- get over it!**

Shut up! The Agni Kai is different. I have a choice- I don't have to be like my father. I can make a difference to people. I can choose the right thing.

**You're a coward, Prince Zuko.**

No- my name is Zuko. Just Zuko!

**You're weak.**

I'm Zuko. I'm hers.

'Hold on Katara.' I heard myself whisper to her limp form.

She had completely tensed up and was still giving me major evils.

I scooped her easily up and carried her to the healers- bridal style.

For a brief moment I could allow myself the luxury of what it might feel like- if I were not Prince Zuko.

If Katara and I were just what we really were. Just a boy and a girl.

If only...

'You **idiot**.' Came another angry whisper.

Even though she insisted on insulting me (weakly), she still snuggled up against my bare chest.

I shivered at the contact of her body, she was a waterbender- so her skin was cool. Like ice.

Was it wrong to think that is felt good?

My own fiery skin hasn't been cooled by anyone's touch except Uncle's. And his body temperature is identical to my own.

**Nobody else would dare to touch the Prince- and here this peasant was, practically embracing me.**

But you let her, you made the choice to carry her.

**Shut up!**

I sighed at my own inward battle.

It never used to be like this. There was a single goal-

Capture the Avatar-= reclaim honor.

That was it.

Now Katara had to come and...mess it all up.

Katara whimpered slightly as I gingerly made my way down below deck. I tried to move her as little as possible but it was impossible not to jostle her a little.

The healer got straight in with the problem.

'Okay, your highness. It is a messy break, the bone has splintered- the blood is just where the bone has penetrated the skin. She may take at least a few weeks to heal without assistance. Of course, water benders have healing powers- so if you chose to allow her access to water...'

I nodded in understanding. I couldn't take her above deck- not yet.

I didn't know how she would react if I gave her a little lee-way or freedom.

I couldn't keep her chained but, I could monitor the amount of water that she got access to.

'After you've finished dressing it, take her to my chambers.' I ordered the woman.

'Your chambers, your highness?' She asked astounded.

Normally, I would have beaten her for such audacity to question my order- however I didn't want to upset Katara, who was in pain and more than a little stressed.

I couldn't explain the impact of her presence. It was like she made me...calm.

Water cools fire- until there is nothing left.

Would there be anything left of me when she was finished?

Did I want there to be?

**Katara POV**

Oh that son of a-

I won't say it. Mother always told me that etiquette can be used by anybody. That no one is worth bad-mouthing. It is a waste of time and energy.

Damn I wish I could though.

Think of the plan, Katara.

**God**, this should be so much harder!

So why do I find myself melting in his arms?

The fire in my arm is burning and I can barely feel the trickle of blood that runs to the crook of my elbow.

Then Zuko just had to come. Just had to be a gentleman.

Just **had **to help me.

Why didn't he let me suffer?

The unselfish monster.

Now, I'm not even making sense!

Isn't this what I wanted? For Zuko to finally be humane?

Not if it jeopardizes my plan, I can't grow attached to him. I can't be attracted-

**God- I am seriously screwed up.**

3 days ago, I would have gladly watch Zuko die for what he has done to my people, to my family.

Then he just had to show a nice side of him.

Typical men- just when you think you've got them all figured out-they always go and surprise you.

He had ripped off his shirt and I remember him holding me against his naked chest. He was so warm, so strong and his muscles...oh, how many times did he train to get those kind of muscles?

Zuko's abs were freaky and majorly sexy.

I mean- eww. **Gross**. Zuko. Sexy. **In the same sentence!**

What is wrong with me?

I blame it on the kiss.

It took me completely out of the blue and for some godforsaken reason- I don't want it to stop. Goodness knows what insanity was rushing through my mind when I actually wanted him to continue.

Then he saw the weak thing I am and promptly whacked me to the floor.

Finally, something I could hate him about- but **NO**, the stupid idiot has to go and apologize.

Then I feel my stupid heart go all soppy and before I know it- I've already forgiven him.

For making me a cripple.

'I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, Katara. I-I shouldn't have cheated- it was wrong and I deserve every insult you throw at me. How can I make you forgive me?' The words sounded odd and foreign coming from Zuko's mouth. They sounded...nice.

I fluttered my eyelashes- okay so I was laying it on a bit think but come on- the guy was practically on his knees!

'Umm.' I moaned for effect.

'Does it hurt?' Zuko's face was filled with concern.

'.I...I guess there is something you could do for me...' I mumbled weakly.

'Anything.' He shot back right away. Then he added for good measure

'Within reason of course- I couldn't release you or anything.' He blushed.

I nodded, making a hurt face and pretending to release a groan of pain.

His face was inches from mine.

His eyes were so beautiful, so golden so...

'Kiss me, Zuko.'

What?

What the hell did I just ask for?

Zuko's brow furrowed in confusion.

Then his lips pressed gently on mine.

Oh God.

I was hungry for it- why?

Why wasn't he pulling away?

Or for God's sake- why wasn't I pulling away?

I was forgetting everything, Aang, Sokka...

**Zuko**.

**Zuko**

Zuko, why oh why couldn't you have just stayed evil?

Why did you have to make me love you?


	5. Chapter 5

**A;n/ Reviewers where are you! BTW- forgot to write my disclaimer- I think! So anyways, i think it's fairly obvious that I did not 'write' this cartoon TV show. Reviewers _PLEASE _review. You're the only reason I do this! Thanks again. x**

**Aang POV**

Katara.

Oh God- Katara.

Everyone thought, just because I'm 12. Because I'm technically 112- that I'm a child. Okay so I like to sled with penguins and I have a childish nature? I can still kick butt- especially Fire Nation butt.

I may look like a child, but I am **very** capable. Capable of love too.

Katara- her name whispered like a song to me, a haunting lullaby that disturbed my dreams.

'Aang?' Sokka looked tired.

No- he looked shattered. He couldn't sleep- then again, neither could I.

Katara had been snatched by the Fire Nation amidst the battle.

The Pirates had been going hand and tooth- it was every man for himself. Or more precisely every person for themselves.

We didn't realize until the aftermath that Katara hadn't made it.

Sokka had been a wreck ever after.

'I can't sleep.' He grumbled, his mind for once not on food.

'Neither can I.' I played softly with the wind, allowing a trickle of breeze to tickle Momo's ears.

Momo sprung up indignantly and ran to Sokka's open arms.

'Sorry, Momo.' I apologized, I was just so… I don't know. Life wasn't fun- it didn't seem to flow as usual without Katara to hold my world steady for me.

I **needed** to get her back.

**Zuko POV**

She's homesick. If I don't let her go- she'll hate me forever!

**If you let her go- the entire ****Nation**** will hate you forever.**

How will I live with myself?

**Return to your father empty-handed and you ****won't**** be living at all.**

Shut up! For once can I not be united in mind and heart?

**Nope. Know why? Because a Fire Lord doesn't have a heart Zuko. It only causes weakness!**

You're wrong- when I'm with Katara, I feel stronger than I've ever been.

**That's an illusion, love- is only a myth.**

You sound like father.

**I should do- I'm supposed to be his heir!**

So am I!

I groaned, this inward banter was giving me a headache.

Katara wasn't faring too good, she had acquired a fever of sorts- I blame the healer.

Her skin was burning- not a good sign for a water-bender.

She kept having nightmares and waking up in a dread sweat.

I turned my attention to her, wiping perspiration from her brow.

'Sokka…Sok-..Aang…No-…Kill…you…' She moaned in her sleep. I didn't have to interrogate her to know that her dream was a nightmare- about me.

She cried for her brother and the Avatar daily, homesickness had kicked in. Though, her time with me didn't seem as intolerable as she'd maybe imagined- I doubted that if given the chance- she would continue to stay with me by choice.

Ah, life was just so sweet at times.

'Zuko…' Katara moaned again, only this time it wasn't in fear. It sounded a lot more scary.

Trust?

'Protect me…Love…Need…- Zu..Father…kill…protect….' She squirmed beneath me as I watched her intently. So she was having a dream about me?

Protecting her from my father?

I'll believe that when I see it!

But I would.

**NO**- you wouldn't endanger your life over such a pitiful peasant.

I wouldn't for any **normal** peasant. I would for her.

**She's bad for you.**

No, she's good. She's the best thing that's happened to me- ever since mom died. Mom made me feel safe but that's minuscule compared to Katara. She completes me.

**You are so weak.**

I'm not my father.

**That's for sure.**

'Zuko.' A soft voice groaned feebly. I looked down into Katara's fluttering eye-lids.

Flash- a tint of azure- closed eyelids-Flash another tint.

'Katara?' There was a lump in the back of my throat that made my voice seem strained and concerned.

That's because I **am** concerned.

'Katara?' I cried again in desperation.

I needed this girl, I needed her to answer me. To show me that she alone wasn't repulsed by me.

'Zuko, I think…' She tried to make her voice carry but her body wouldn't let her.

'Shh, love. It's fine- I can hear just as well when you whisper.' I consoled her gently.

She blinked in surprise. 'Oh.'

'What?'

What did I do wrong?

'You called me love. Do you mean that?' Her questions were always awkward, they made me want to answer them in such a way, it was dangerous. When I was with Katara, I lost control of the hard mask I daily wear.

I nodded stiffly. 'Yes.' My voice was raw with emotion, but I meant it.

I did. I loved her.

I **love** her.

I love Katara.

She raised one shaking hand, I clasped it and kissed it carefully.

'Do you want water, love? What is it you need?' I asked quietly.

She was still very weak.

'You.' She smiled lazily up at me.

I almost leapt for joy but I managed to regain an inch of control and just went for an ear-splitting grin that I'm sure looked uncharacterically like me.

'No really?' I beamed down at her perfect face.

Her hand came up again, and this time I let it wander.

It found my scar.

I froze.

What was she doing?

No one touched my scar.

**NO ONE.**

I was about to fly off in a rage until I realized what she was doing.

She was caressing it.

She wasn't disgusted at it.

For the first time in years, I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes.

'You aren't repelled by it?' I asked, my voice thick and low.

Katara shook her head faintly, though the shy look on her face told me how embarrassed she was.

'No. It's a part of you. A sort of- dashing part of you. It shows that you've lived through a lot. And what you did to save other people.' She smiled kindly at me. I don't know how I'd done it- but a few days ago, whilst visiting her sickbed, I'd told her the entire story of the Agni Kai and my father and the men and honor.

She'd been surprised.

I had asked her if she blamed me in anyway and she just turned to me and gave me this heart-warming look of love and trust-

**Urgh- you disgust me.**

My inner demon interrupted my happy memories.

One day, I was going to have to give all this up.

One day, in the near future.

When the time came- could I really bring myself to do it?

**Sokka POV**

That scum is going to die! Literally, I'm not the brawniest of guys but I am going to literally going to rip Zuko's head off.

If he's done anything to hurt a hair on Katara's head….oh- I wouldn't like to be Zuko at the minute.

I miss her, she's annoying, she nags at me all the time and embarrasses me and shows me up- but she's my sister. I'd die to protect her.

Hopefully if things go to plan- someone else will die.

**Zuko.**

Appa had been on the trail for days now. Fire Nation ships weren't hard to track.

Follow the smoke and the stench.

The only reason why they were rarely attacked is that most people wouldn't dare attack Fire Nation soldiers.

Of course, most people didn't have the Avatar master of all elements with them either.

Zuko was in for a surprise.

Don't worry, Katara.

We're coming to get you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sokka POV**

Okay, I may not have Katara's magic water thingy or Aang's weird air magic thing but I have the greatest weapon of all...my mind.

Okay, so it's not so brilliant- aha I'm working on it!

Anyway, Katara... I feel so deflated. Kinda depressed, I mean- I was supposed to protect her.

Like everything else, I failed.

Dad would be so disappointed in me...

'Sokka?' Aang came around the corner, the usual bounce was missing from his step. It was affecting us both.

'It's getting stranger, Sokka- I can almost hear her telling us to get a grip and focus. I can hear her nagging and you know- it's the sweetest thing in the world.' Aang sighed.

She was annoying and obviously boys are better than girls- but hey I love her.

I had so many ideas flying through my head. Something to end this frustration.

1. Take Appa and fly horizontal into the ocean for a sure attempt at suicide. **That would be both stupid and terrifyingly cool. Resist temptation and think of the bigger picture, Sokka.**

2. Fly into the hands of Tyrant Zuko and be mercilessly cut down whilst half of our bodies lay a metre away-still writhing. **Nice. That would put me off being the 'meat and sarcasm' guy. So I guess I want to continue to eat a good slab of meat without barfing which crosses out this option.**

3. Surrender to Jerkface Zuko and be mercilessly tortured until our brains drip from our ears and eyeball pop out of their own accord. **Even nicer. I would never be able to look at a slab of meat ever again- which would be terrible.**

4. Try and bargain with Slimeball Zuko for Katara back. **That would probably end up as another suicide mission and a sure capture of the Avatar- basically a no go.**

5. Sit here and make weird faces in the water and wish with all my lousy, no-man, no-warrior heart that I had some stupid bending power to save my sister. **That is a) never going to happen and b) beyond pitifully sad- you passed that miles back, Sokka.**

6. Craft some giant balloon thingy which has the force of a fireall and with Aang's super air power thingy, blow ourselves to the ship whilst bombarding the enemy with stones, mud and my dirty laundry (which frankly I don't really need). **The problem with that is that Aang will be tired after two minutes of being airborne and we need to actually construct a structure for the balloon, never mind actually finding the materials to make it. Oh, that's useless.**

7. Sit here and do nothing whilst trying to come up with more plans. **Which is obviously sooo useful.**

Yup, I'm outta ideas.

Katara, I **will** find you.

I just need to work out how.

**Katara POV**

This is bad.

Real bad.

I just...I know this is all meant to be a charade. I know it's meant to be an act.

But I can't help feeling like a part of it, somewhere is real?

Like, a part of me- actually wants to be around Zuko.

A part of me likes him.

Or dare I say it, loves him?

'Katara, how are you feeling?' Zuko popped his head around the door, a big smile on his face.

I smiled back, he seemed to have that effect on me, nowadays.

'I'm 'kay. Thanks.' I sighed happily.

A part of me also wished, that I could stay on this boat forever. That Katara the waterbender could become plain Katara.

Katara who was loved.

But, Aang and Sokka...I could never...would never...I..I.-I don't know anymore.

I honestly don't know.

Without Zuko, I didn't feel complete, without Aang and Sokka- I had no family.

Which hurts less to lose?

'I..I know it's out of character, for me at least...but I I wrote you something.' He stammered a little and handed me a piece of paper.

I peered at the words messily scrawled across the parchment.

_Katara,_

_I've never been good at feeling, particularly writing down feelings- but I'll have a go. For you. _

_Have you ever wished that you could just freeze a single, precious moment and live in it forever? With you, I've had a thousand of those moments. _

_Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you put someone else in front of you? With you, I can't put you before me, because without you there is no me. _

_Have you ever thought that you'd die for someone? With you, I wouldn't- because you're all I live for._

_Have you ever thought that forbidden love was only in fairytales? Well so did I, until I stared into your eyes and realized that the more forbidden the fruit, the sweeter the juice. _

_Katara, Some people think it's holding on that makes one strong ... sometimes it's letting go._

_The only trouble is that I can't let you go._

_When a boy says he wants to be with a girl forever- I don't. I don't want to be with you forever._

_Because I NEED to be with you forever._

_I can't let you go, but...Seeing you unhappy is the worst pain in the world. _

_If you want to go, I understand._

_I'm giving you the choice- if you love something...set it free._

_I love you,_

_Forever Zuko x_

Zuko...I mean...

'I...I don't know what to say.' I was honestly speechless.

It had to be the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me.

He was...

And Aang and Sokka...

I mean- why couldn't I go?

He was giving me the choice!

But- I love him, don't I?

Why couldn't he have just stayed big, bad Zuko- then I could have killed him and got this stupid thing over with.

Oh, what was I going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**A:n/ Some reviews would be nice *hint hint. PLease- advice, criticism anything!**

**Katara POV**

'Zuko?' I whispered to him. He'd fallen asleep whilst tending to me.

I knew what I would have to do. I hated it.

I hated fate.

'Goodbye, my love.' I pressed my lips against his, a bittersweet farewell as I slunk off into the night.

The boat was chilly, there were no guards standing by as Zuko had ordered them away- afraid they would upset me.

So kind- underneath.

No one noticed as I leapt of the side of the boat, diving deep into the water, allowing it to heal my wounded arm.

As I steadily swam, strong and powerful away into the darkness of the waiting forest.

To Aang and Sokka. My family.

So why did I feel so alone?


	8. Chapter 8

A:n/ I don't know whether to make this Zutara or Kataang after all! People- please post your opinions on my reviews! Thanks xxx

**Aang POV**

A twig snapped about 5 metres away from me.

I sprang up- ready to face my attacker.

Katara.

'Oh...' I threw my arms around her- almost to make sure that she was really there.

'Oh, Aang...' She wept quietly, hugging me tightly.

Her hair was dishevelled, her beautiful eyes shining with tears and mouth quivering with fright.

'Are you okay? Did he hurt you?' My voice grew stronger- more angry.

'N...no.' She shook her head though her voice was uncertain and feeble.

'Katara- if he has...' I began, ready to fight for her but a loud snore interrupted us.

'Sokka!' Katara leapt towards her brother, who had just opened his weary eyes.

'Katara...I...' He swept her off her feet, embracing her and kissing her cheek.

'I am so sorry...I will never fail you again- I promise.' He said, his voice was shaky and high with emotion.

'I love you, Sokka. You're the best brother a girl could wish for.' Katara wept quietly, her tears falling onto Sokka's Water nation tunic.

Staining it cobalt blue.

'Oh...Katara? Is it really you? Are you really here?' Sokka looked as serious as I'd ever seen him.

I nodded, placing a hand on my friend's shoulder.

'It's really her...' I trailed off, wanting desperately to hold her again. To assure her that everything was okay.

That I loved her.

'Do-D-do you want to erm... talk about it?' Sokka asked gently, as Katara sank down next to the campfire.

'No...I...I just want to f-f-forget...' She couldn't form a sentence. I ground my teeth in fury- Zuko would pay.

For doing this to Katara.

Katara tried to say something but winded up with her mouth open, silent.

'We can talk later, Katara.' Sokka rubbed her back gently and set a place for her to sleep.

'You need to get some rest.' He said maturely, his older brother instinct kicking in.

'I...I love you Katara.' He muttered before sitting back on his own place.

'Love you too...even if all I have to contribute to this troupe is 'mumbo-jumbo'...' Katara gave him a wry smile, referring to his denial of Spirit Magic.

'That may be Katara, but you know I'd kill for you.' Sokka said seriously, his hand tightened on his familiar boomerang.

'I know.' Katara nodded at Sokka, who immediately tried to make her smile by pulling a funny face.

It half-worked.

Katara sighed and laid down, obviously exhausted from her ordeal.

I made a stern promise to watch her all night if I had to, to protect her.

And judging by the determined way Sokka was fingering all his weapons- I'd say he was preparing to do the same.

**Katara POV**

Poor Aang and Sokka. I never wanted to put them through this, through what was yet to come.

Even now, I felt tears sliding down my cheeks, not from fear or pain as Aang and Sokka suspected, but from regret.

I missed him. I missed Zuko.

I knew, that even now- I loved him. I did.

But I also loved Aang and Sokka. Maybe, a wiser, stronger girl could make the decision that I couldn't.

I couldn't hurt either of them, so ultimately I was losing both of them.

I wish there was a way around this, somehow- something that I could do to be two people at once.

Zuko...

His beautiful, golden eyes- always watching and studying me. Always wanting to protect me.

Aang, so sweet- so kind. Would throw himself in front of me- any time. If it meant protecting me.

Sokka, my big brother, would sacrafice everything for his little sister, the same way he would for his tribe. His loyalty was unquestionable.

I dreaded to think how Zuko reacted to my disappearance. I didn't want to think about it.

It hurt too much.

I felt sleep taking over, as I cried myself into oblivion. Cursing my weakness, but yet- embracing dreams. Because I knew of one thing.

One thing i could depend.

I would dream of him.

And that was a small comfort...

**Zuko POV**

I love her.

I love her.

I loved her.

She left me.

**WHY?**

I felt tears coming to my eyes, for the first time since the Agni Kai.

Why?

I sobbed to myself, memories- painful and bittersweet came flooding back to me.

'Mom...Katara...' Why did everyone I love leave me? Why did they abandon me like this?

I was never evil, I never wanted to be this. I just wanted to be normal, to be loved.

Fate it seems, has other plans for me.

**You're a fool Zuko.**

**A big fool.**

**You deserve you've got. **

What? A large scar, disfiguring my face? No friends, no family who care for me, no Katara? Is that what I deserve?

**Love brings weakness, Zuko. Remember Ursa- so weak...**

Shut up! She was NOT weak!

**Yes, she was...so was Azulon and Iroh...all weak...-**

-'Zuko?' Uncle knocked timidly on the door.

I felt like raging at him, burning down the ship. I'd lost everything.

'Uncle?' I faced him curtly, trying to rein in my emotions.

'I know you loved her, nephew. You're like a son to me. I know when you hurt.' Uncle said matter-of-factly.

'Why did she do it? Why did she have to leave me? I could have made her happy, I wouldn't have treat her as anything lower than what she is- a lady of honor. Why did she have to go?' My voice broke in despair as I broke down.

Uncle patted my back. 'Keep strong Zuko.'

'Well how can I? I'm so weak! I should never have allowed myself to feel!' I spat at him, snarling my words like a monster.

Uncle jumped back a little.

'Zuko, you and I both know that that is your father talking- not you.' He said quietly, though his voice barely disguised his horror.

'Well, now I've lost her- I've lost the Avatar!' I said, venting my anger in that direction.

'You and I both know that that is not true either. it wasn't about the Avatar, though in truth- I feel sorry for that young boy. You and I both know, that it was never about the Avatar. It was always about her.' He said wisely. I hadn't fooled anyone.

'If not, just for companionship- those few days with her- Uncle, they mean more to me than the rest of life.'

'Then hold onto that, Zuko. If it meant as much to her as it did to you- she'll be back. I don't know how long it will be- but she will come back.'

Uncle left me to my thoughts.

Yeah, he was right.

I just had to wait.

But it was so damn heart-breaking.


	9. Chapter 9

**A:n/ I cannot stress this enough- PLEASE REVIEW! Come on Guy's! Please, if you like my story or even if you hate it- just take two seconds to tell me! Thanks to people who have reviewed. You know who you are. Jman, your comment was nice. Thanks. Kaelan x BTW- Zutara after all. Zutara forever! (even though this will kill Kataangs fans- it was always meant to be a Zutara fic)**

** Katara POV**

I had to tell them.

No, I couldn't.

Yes, I could.

I finally knew a fraction of how Zuko felt, constantly battling with himself.

It was horrible, it felt like there was part of you missing. Because you were fighting yourself- you knew you were going to lose.

There was nothing you could do about it.

It was tearing my soul apart.

This was what I wanted.

I wanted this, I wanted to make Zuko fall in love with me and set me free.

To Aang and Sokka.

I succeeded.

I _**won**_.

Trust me, a stupid, idiotic excuse for a girl- to fall for the man I was trying to fool.

When in reality- I wasn't fooling anyone.

I only fooled myself.

'Katara...I'm worried about you.' Aang came and sat next to me, the fire was roaring away.

'You won't eat...when you sleep- you moan and you cry. It's like he touched you...he...made a mark on you...It's like you can't forget him.' Aang tried to say in the nicest way he could.

I nodded glumly, if only he knew how much those words were true.

I couldn't forget him.

Not when he made me feel so alive.

So...fiery- it was like the effect he had on me- I had on him.

He made me passionate, he made me strong and feisty.

I made him calm, I made him relax and think things through logically.

We were good together.

We were good for each other.

We were made for one another.

'Katara?' Aang asked,I turned my attention to him- it wasn't fair.

No matter how bad they'd react- it wasn't fair to keep hurting them like this.

They had to know.

I took a deep breath.

'I can't forget him...I can't, Aang.'

'I know.' He squeezed my hand sympathetically.

'I'd kill him if I could..' He gritted his teeth in anger.

I gasped in alarm- did he have any idea how much that would hurt me? Kill me inside?

Of course he didn't. He didn't know yet.

'You don't understand...-'

''- I know, katara. I wish I did. I wish I understood- so that I could be stronger for you. So I could protect you better.' Aang sighed, always making me squirm with guilt.

He was so good.

I didn't deserve him as a friend, I didn't deserve Sokka as a brother- I certainly didn't deserve Zuko- who's heart I'd mercilessly shattered.

'I can't forget him- because I love him!' I cried, my head falling into my lap, from shame and sorrow.

'WHAT?' Aang yelled, leaping up and staring at me as if he didn't recognize me.

'You love him?' He asked in astonishment.

Well done, Genius.

I nodded, deciding a softer approach would be more successful- and less painful.

'I do...He's different...he's warm and vulnerable...he needs me- and I need him...' I looked my friend in the eye.

Aang looked as if he were about to cry, his face had gone pale and white.

His eyes swam with tears, I felt my heart wrench. Different to the way it would with Zuko- but Aang was like my little brother.

I couldn't bear to see him hurt.

'I need you.' He whispered softly before snatching his glider and zooming away.

Dear Spirits- what have I done?


	10. Chapter 10

A:n/ Sorry Guy's I have been away for like ever! Merry Xmas! REVIEW! Please xxx

**Zuko POV**

I felt something twitch behind me. I tensed very slightly, my muscles in my upper arms strained for my sword but I waited for a second. Just to be sure it wasn't Uncle Iroh, going for a late night stroll.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

The Avatar.

I frowned in surprise. Wasn't I supposed to be tracking **him**?

'What is it, Avatar?' I said in a grufff voice, facing my enemy with hard eyes.

The boy looked heartbroken, pale and clammy. It was not a good look on his already weak, fragile frame.

'She...Katara...loves...you.' He blurted out in little fragments and splutters.

WHAT?

'What are you talking about Avatar. She left me, remember?' I reminded myself more than him, but my voice came out a little more forceful than I had intended.

'No. She loves you. She told me. Katara never lies.' He spoke numbly, though he was very young- I could see the love for her in his eyes.

I almost felt sorry for him.

But inside, I was roaring. Roaring with pride. Roaring with love.

'But we can never be. What do you want here, Avatar?' I asked, not as harsh as I would normally.

I was getting softer. I blame Katara.

'To offer you a place with us.' He said tonelessly.

WHAT AGAIN?

I felt my jaw drop in surprise. Bearing in mind- NOTHING ever surprised me.

Except Katara.

'Why would you do that?' I asked astonished, I reached for my crimson, silken robe- vaguely aware that I was shirtless.

I slipped it on and felt slightly more comfortable.

'Katara is my friend...' He started with a pained expression.

'If you love someone- you want them to be happy. You want them to have what they want. And she wants you.' He said simply.

I felt a wave of gratitude and compassion to the Avatar. It took a lot for a man to give something he loved up- simply because of that love.

'If you have changed like she said- you would help us. You would end this reign of terror and madness and bring peace to the fire nation.' He looked at me with steely eyes.

I knew this was my cue.

But I didn't know what to do.

I would be giving up everything I had. Pride. Honor. My Birthright.

But it was for Katara.

That changed everything.

I met his look with one of my own.

'I'm in.'


	11. Chapter 11

A:n/ Sorry I have loads of things on at the moment, a degree to study for, a boyfriend who's on the other half of the world! Argh! Anyway, back to the story. I think I need to wrap it up soon but I would like to introduce some other themes. If anyone has any ideas or anything, just inbox me! And as always, REVIEW! Thanks XXX

**Zuko POV**

I crept quietly along the dark shadows that outlined the forest. It was cold, and I didn't have the power to glide as the Avatar did.

I felt a stirring in my heart. I would see my Katara back, but would she want me?

The camp was fairly disorganized, clothes and possessions carelessly strewn all over the place. I thought to myself how Uncle Iroh would react to my betrayl.

Would he even see it as one?

Of all things, Uncle was aware of the force of love and just how powerful it was, to anyone.

Especially since Mom disappeared. Something snapped inside of him, something made him compassionate. It changed him.

A small bundle of clothing was hunched far away from the fire.

I recognized those dark caramel waves of hair anywhere.

'Katara.' I whispered it carefully, savoring it on my lips.

I whispered it like a prayer.

The bundle didn't respond.

'Katara...' I crooned to myself more than anything. I started forwards but a strong arm yanked my backwards.

'Zuko... What do you want here?' A young man glared at me, I glanced at his Water Tribe attire and realized quickly that this was Katara's brother.

'I have come to join you. Against my father.' I half stuttered, his glare was making me uneasy.

It made me feel hated.

The man laughed, clutching his side, he spat at me in irony.

**'YOU**? Great Zuko, now why the hell would you do that? Why would you throw everything away? It doesn't have anything to do with wanting to shag my sister does it?'

He snarled at me, preparing to launch himself at me.

I flinched, keeping my arms at my sides, whatever he was going to give me - i deserved it.

'Stop!' A clear, strong voice rang out in the cold of the night.

Katara.

She fixed her icy stare on me, blue locking onto black. Fire against water. The two factors that should never be pitted against each other.

'What are you doing here, Zuko?' She asked wearily. I saw pain flash in her eyes for a moment.

It caused a spasm of pain to stab my heart.

I didn't like seeing her pain, it made me feel helpless. Like I couldn't protect her.

'I came to join you. You told me that there's always a choice. And here is mine.' I answered stoutly, trying to show all my love for her in that single sentence.

Katara's eyes melted instantly.

'You would do that for me?' She asked incredulously. I nodded without hesitation, of course I would. I would die for her.

'Yes. I don't care what happens to me, I don't care about being a Prince, about having luxury and power. Because without you, I'm nothing. Without you, comes a poverty that would make even the greatest God cry. You make me whole, Katara. That's worth more than any kind of honor. The only honor I care about, is the one which you hold against me.'

I swallowed, I still found it hard to portray my feelings like this. But I was improving. Noticeably.

'Zuko...' She murmured, her eyes suddenly growing wide and watery.

'That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me.' She smiled almost shyly, drawing closer to me.

'You know, that to me, you will always be my Prince Charming.' She smiled before pressing her lips against mine.

I felt my body mold against hers, slot against it like a jigsaw piece. I felt at home.

I made the kiss more passionate, to show her that I would die if I was parted from her again. That I couldn't live without her.

'I love you, Katara. I love you so much.' I muttered, planting her neck with tender kisses, pressing my arms tightly around her.

Protecting her.

'I love you too, Zuko.' Her voice came out ragged and short, but she was grinning helplessly.

I noticed the little pink spots that had appeared on her cheeks and chuckled to myself.

'Never leave me again...' I kissed her again.

'Never.' She promised me.


	12. Chapter 12

A:n/ Sorry I've been away so long- turns out I didn't die! Er, I've got some really good ideas with how to end this now. So just keep reading and subscribe to my story! Kaelan xxx

**Sokka POV**

He was holding her.

Katara.

He had his slimy little hands around her-

-'Sokka?'

Aang pushed me sadly, his face an expression of a man that has lost his only love.

I forced myself to breathe normally.

'Aang? What is it?' I asked, almost calmly - my hands returning to balled fist mode.

'Just leave it, man. If she's happy with him...' Aang's voice broke slightly - I knew how much it was hurting him.

'But what if it's a mistake? What if that loser backstabs us and breaks her heart? What if -'

Again I was cut off.

-'Leave it Sokka. He's going to help us. Right now - we have to think of the quest. Of what we have to do - for everyone's sakes not just ourrs.' Aang instructed me wisely, he sounded way too grown up.

I glared at Zuko. Oh - if he dared to so much make Katara even think sad thoughts - he'd be sorry he'd ever turned his little red-coated ass near us!

**Zuko POV**

I could feel them glaring at me.

I could sense the way the heated glances and waves of hatred wafted in my direction.

Katara was snuggled in my arms, like a jigsaw piece. It felt so right, so final - we were finally together.

I knew at last - where my place was in life. What I was supposed to do.

I had to be by her side, I had to protect her.

'I love you.' I whispered as I brushed my lips across her caramel forehead. The feel of her against my mouth - made me burn with passion.

She stirred slightly, smiling in her dreams.

It made my stomach flip all over again.

'Zuko...?' She murmumred sleepily.

'Yes?' I squeezed her gently, letting my hand fall on her hair as I stroked it reassuringly.

'I... We'll always be together won't we?' She sounded scared.

I nodded in the darkness, solemnly taking the oath in my heart.

'Always. I will never leave you again.' I assured her, meaning it truly.

'Oh I wouldn't say that. Especially when you're making promises you can't keep.' A familiar voice echoed in the darkness.

I jerked upright, pushing Katara behind me.

'What are you doing here?' I shouted at the same time as Sokka and Aang who leapt into a defensive position.

'I wouldn't even bother - you're hopelessly outnumbered...' The man laughed at us cruelly, his hands twisting around his dagger.

'Light them up, boys!' He roared as the mass of soldiers lit their beacons - forming a circle of fire around us.

The man grinned around at his fire warriors.

We were at his mercy.

'Get them.' He snarled.

Before I knew it, Katara was being wrestled out my grasp and my hands were caught roughly and shoved behind my back.

The soldier behind me tied my wrists with such force - I felt the burn of the friction of skin and rope.

Katara was screaming and crying as the men tied her arms behind her too.

The leader smiled down at her with such a smile of cruelty - it made me physically sick.

'Oh, you are a pretty one. When my master's done with you - he might let me have you for seconds...' He tugged her hair violently, causing her to whimper in fear.

'Katara! Get your hands off her!' I screamed, trying to wriggle out of their grasp - but there were too many.

'Ah.. **Prince** Zuko.' The man turned to me with such sarcasm, I restrained myself from spitting in his face.

'After the little agreement... we wouldn't want to break our little **_bond_** would we? After all, my rewards will be great, now that we have found the Avatar.' He made a mock bow to me.

Katara's face drained of color.

**'You** did this? **You** betrayed us?' She practically screeched at me.

The look of contempt on Sokka and the Avatar's faces was predictable.

The look of horror on Katara's was heartbreaking.

**'NO**! **NO** I never - Katara I swear! I swear to you...' I fought furiously to defend myself.

The man laughed at our despair.

'No my little beauty, it was not your beloved prince who betrayed you. But I would let you know, Zuko. Someone very close to you betrayed us... turns out he's partial to a cup of tea after all...'

No.

'NO - You're lying! Not Iroh! Not Uncle - he wouldn't do that to me!' I started to wriggle again - fighting to get free so that I could rip his filthy face off.

'He might for a price.'

'What _**price**_? What price could possible be high enough?' I spat at him.

The man turned to face me with a smirk of such cruelty - it made my blood freeze.

'Your mother.'

What? But she's dead. He's lying he has to be lying. I thought to myself - shock and panic rising by the milisecond.

The man motioned to his men to place bags over our heads.

I made sure my last sight was of him, before we got karted away.

Him.

With that evil smile.

General Zhao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's a little late - but I am on a roll and I know how to finish it now! :D Kaelan xx**

**Zuko POV**

'What do you want from me?' I could hear the cry repeating over and over in my mind.

'What do you want?' She cried again, her voice slowly becoming muffled and subdued. She was giving up.

'Katara...' I mumbled softly, resting my head against the coldness of the iron bars.

My prison was not elaborate, the bare simplicity engulfing me - becoming my world.

I gazed around me again, looking for an escape - anything.

'I want you to cry, dammit girl. I want you to suffer - to make your little Zuko hurt. Tell him what I'm doing. Break his little heart.' Zhao's voice snarled, followed quickly

by the sharp sting of a slap on flesh. Her flesh.

'Katara!' I cried again, louder this time. I had never felt so helpless, so useless.

'Why Iroh... why did you do this to me?' I moaned, writhing in my pain, my suffering. It was no use now - it had no meaning any more.

All my hopes were with Katara. And like Katara - they were getting shattered, piece by piece.

**3rd Person POV**

Katara shrank in the corner, her face shielded by arms that trembled with such fragility - it would touch any man's heart.

Anyone's but General Zhao's. The man was as unfeeling as the frost that coats the winter homes of the Water Nation and as bitter as the North Wind that blows on

the shattered destruction of the Air Nation.

Zhao knew that the return of Ursa would result in civil war. He knew that the coming of Zuko would mean an uprising against Ozai.

He needed the Crown Prince on his side, he needed his loyalty to remain in power. To bring Ozai down.

He needed the Prince to bring down the Fire Lord. Before he killed him and took the throne for himself. Fire Lord Zhao.

And for that, he needed to persuade the Prince. He would do it with the little, Water Nation girl.

**Ursa POV**

'**Why**? Iroh...' I gazed at the usually jovial man, sat arms abreast and a firm scowl on his bearded face.

'Because...' He pursed his lips impatiently at me, his golden eyes silently disapproving me.

'I had to check that you were okay, Ursa. I haven't seen you in nearly seven years. Zuko... He needed you.' Iroh let the words hang in the air before I snatched at them.

'I know. I know, Iroh.' I said heavily - it was a known secret - my banishment. Fire Nation traitor, it had been scandalous. Especially as I was married to the Fire Prince.

'You know... You know that if I could have changed things - they would have been different.' I choked, my emotions causing a lump to rise in my throat.

'I did what you asked of me Ursa, I have protected the boy.' Iroh nodded, placing a hand comfortingly on mine.

I nodded, tears beginning to form.

'If there was any way... If only... you know that I would have stayed. I would have stayed to watch my Zuko grow up. I would have been his mother...' I wept freely.

Iroh nodded in sympathy.

'We cannot change the past, Ursa. We cannot alter your decision to save Zuko. But we can save him now. Zhao has him and the Avatar locked away on a battle ship.'

I nodded, this too was a known secret. Zhao couldn't resist bragging and pretty soon, word had spread across the lands.

'The girl, the Water Bender who travels with the Avatar, you know who she is - don't you Ursa?' Iroh smiled, looking more like his familiar self.

I nodded, a small smile passing my lips - this I did know.

'Where do you think I have been for the past seven years, Iroh? I have much to tell you...'


	14. Chapter 14

**Ursa POV**

'Go on...' Iroh pressed, curious at my reluctance.

I steeled myself.

'I've been with the water nation tribe.'

'What?' Iroh was shocked, he moved closer to me with his jaw slack.

'The Southern Water Tribe, I had ... connections. And I realized who that girl is. What that girl is, what she could mean for the entire world.'

The information burst from me like water pressing against a Dam, suddenly flowing in torrents, a mellifluous waterfall.

'Who is she Ursa?' Iroh frowned, I knew he must have considered the possibility.

'It's her.' I confirmed.

'She's the one we've been waiting for.'

Iroh relaxed, his face easing into a comfortable smile.

'All is not lost then. There is only one problem, Zuko seems... to have developed feelings for her.'

'Ah, that is not a problem, dear Iroh.' I assured him. My bearded compatriot raised one cynical eyebrow.

'Oh? Indeed, how so? We cannot allow him to develop feelings for the-'

'-Not here.' I hissed. I had no idea who was listening to our conversation but I was taking no chances.

No one would find out who the water bender really was.

'Let's just say, everything will work out.' I smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**A:n/ Hey Guys, sorry it's taking so long. Have a lot to concentrate on now and want to wrap up this story soon. I do love how it's panned out though, I think there is something very beautiful about Zutara love. This chapter is a little longer and so hopefully you'll all like it! 3 Kaelan xx**

**3rd Person POV**

**Zhao and Katara. Prison Room. Fire Nation:**

'Zuko!' The scream, hoarse in her throat now. Katara rested her head wearily against the frozen steel of her prison. Zhao, stood triumphant and merciless above her.

'Have you had enough, little Waterbender?' He taunted her, he could still savour her shriek cries and writhing turns beneath the scorching heat of his flames.

'Yes….yes….' Katara wept gently, all she focused on was Zuko. Only he could save her from this madness.

Zhao lifted his head to motion to his guard, within moment – a pair of heavily escorted bodyguards dragged in a limp bundle. Zuko.

'So, young Prince. Do we have an agreement?' Zhao proposed for the 2nd time that week. Zuko barely lifted his head, he had lost all strength.

'No.'

'Your feeble love will not last much longer…' Zhao stated menacingly, running his crooked finger underneath Katara's trembling chin. Katara felt a fresh rush of hatred

for Zhao. He would not get away with this, he would not survive this.

'You leave her alone!' Zuko strained against his bounds, life kicking in to him once more.

'Then give me what I want – give me your alliance, Prince. And I will set her free.' Zhao shouted back, losing his temper finally.

Zuko glared helplessly at Zhao, then at Katara who was still quietly crying. Zuko felt a wave of empathy, a wave of love afresh for Katara.

'I'm so sorry.' He whispered to her, hoping she would somehow understand.

'Fine.' Zhao had had enough, he had given them plenty of chances, plenty of opportunities and yet they had snubbed and rebuffed him. Well, he would show them. He

would show them both.

Picking up his sharpest, most wicked dagger – he aimed straight for Katara's heart.

'Let's try again shall we?'

**Fire Nation: Southern Wing Prison: **

'Great. Zuko's got us in a mess – again. Remind me why we have to like this guy?'

'He loves your sister. And Katara loves him.' Aang said bluntly.

Sokka nodded in defeat.

Despite the light hearted tones, they both knew what was happening. Nothing they did could knock out the screams. Her screams.

'I hate the Fire Nation, I hate what they've done to us.' Sokka said bluntly. Aang nodded, he didn't have to voice his agreement – he felt it too. The despair, the grief inflicted by the Fire Nation.

'That's a shame.' A familiar voice echoed from the darkness. The jovial, bearded man stepped into the light – revealing himself.

'Iroh. General Iroh. What are you doing here?' Aang leapt to his feet in surprise.

'Avatar…-'

'Aang.' Aang nodded but there was a steely mistrust in his eyes. He couldn't be too careful around any of the Fire Nation.

'Aang, you must listen to me – we need to get out of here and rescue the Prince and the Waterbender. It is vital that she remains alive – do you hear me? She is needed.' The man, Iroh spoke in hushed urgent tones.

'Um hum, what about me?' Sokka interrupted.

Iroh turned to the glaring youth.

'What about you? Who even are you?' Iroh frowned, not wanting to waste any more time than necessary.

Sokka glared even more, sticking out his lip.

'Only Katara's brother.'

Iroh waved his disapproval off with a single flick of his hand. He turned back to Aang.

'Avatar, we need to get moving.' He motioned for the duo to move as he incinerated the bars with a powerful fiery blast.

Aang nodded, he too knew the cost of staying too long.

'Why is Katara so important?' He asked the old General. But Iroh shook his head impatiently.

'All will become clear, young one. Soon. But she is the answer to our prayers.'

'She is.' A beautiful yet somewhat aged woman stepped into the prison, her golden eyes glinting with tears.

'And you are?' Sokka raised an eyebrow.

'I am Ursa. I'm Zuko's mother.'


End file.
